The present invention relates to the new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘June Spirit’ discovered by Susan Lichacz at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Jun. 18, 2008 as an uninduced whole plant mutation in a tissue cultured crop of Hosta ‘June Fever’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,340. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated both by division and by tissue culture at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and in both asexual propagation systems found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.